Clove Kentwell's Story (the Way It Should Of Ended) Repost
by MAGgaming2468
Summary: What if clove didn't die at the feast, what if she went on to win?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up,it's the morning of the reaping. So I get up an hour earlier than I usually do so I can look my best when I volunteer today. I brush my teeth,my dark brown hair, curl my hair,then put blush on my pale freckled face,I take a mint coloured

/dress with a thin braided belt around the waist and put it on. As I am doing up my belt I hear my mother calling to me. "Clove I made pancakes for breakfast ." Be down in a minute." I call back. I race down the stairs into the kitchen

where my mother sits, she is seated at the kitchen table where I join her. There we both eat breakfast in silence 15 minutes of complete silence until my mother blurts out "you don't have to do this, you are only 16 you still have 2 more

years that you could volunteer it doesn't have to be this year." I know mom" I reply. She sighed in relief I think she thought when I said "I know" that meant I'm not going to volunteer. "I want to volunteer this year. Cato and I promised that wewould

compete in the games together" but why!" My mother screams while balling her eyes out. She has always hated the fact that I trained for The Hunger Games. She has always told me that if I train and go into the games I'm going to die and it sets meoff.

Then my mom starts to ball her out ever more. So I say toher "I'll meet her after the reaping",then walk out.

* * *

Sorry my FanFiction crashed and wouldn't let me edit any of my stories, so I had to repost them

* * *

I don't own the original storyline it belongs to Suzanne Collins 


	2. Chapter 2

I've only been walking for around 5 minutes by the time I get to the town square. There is a huge stage with 2 two reaping balls (one for the girls and one for the boys) and a mic.

I walk over to a table where a woman pokes my finger with a needle, then takes my finger now with some blood on it presses it against a piece of paper and scans it with some machine witch analyzes the blood and tells her my name and age.

After she tells me where to meet all of the other girls my age. I look around for a few minutes before I spot Cato in the crowd I can tell he saw me before I saw him because he was already staring at me when I looked over. He nods at me and I nod  
back I think we are confirming that we are both volunteering.

I am startled when I hear Caty Jackten district two's escort start speaking into the mic. "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games" she states. " Now as usual ladies first." She grabs a slip of paper out of the reaping ball and unfolds it, before she can finish  
the first syllable of the name I shoot my hand up and yell "I volunteer as tribute!" Nobody is surprised that I volunteer which is to be expected, there is a volunteer from district one and two almost every year unlike the outline districts like ten,  
eleven and twelve.

I don't think twelve has ever volunteer. Anyway I am escorted by a peacekeeper up onto the stage where I can see everyone in the crowd including my mother who is balling her eyes out once again. Caty asks me my name "Clove Kentwell" I say confidently  
looking straight at Cato but for some reason he won't make eye contact with me and I think I may know why...

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the story I'm hoping to find more inspiration to write the story or I might not continue writing please let me know in the comments and leave suggestions. Thanks

* * *

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the original story line it all bis longs to Susanne Collins


	3. Chapter 3

Cato has done this before, he has given me this look before. Last year he was having a tough time at the training centre, he was thinking of dropping out of the academy and not volunteering.

He can't honestly be thinking about chickening out now can he, no Cato would never let me fight in the games alone never, or so I hope.

That's when I relied Caty already was reaching in for a boy's name, she picks a slip of paper and reads the name off.

"Come on Cato volunteer already" I think, 5 seconds have passed when the boy who was reaped has started to slowly walk forward he looks week and young probably only 12 , "come on Cato" I can feel my heart pumping.

The peacekeepers already have grip of the boy who was reaped.

By the time he reaches the stairs I can feel my eyes tearing up , " I can't believe Cato is actually going to leave me to fight alone.

I have just given up hope in Cato, I can feel a tear roll down my cheek, I'm not one who like to cry but right now I will make an exception.

I stand on the stage feeling smaller and weeker every time the boy takes a step up the stairs.

He is just stepping onto the last step when I here someone in the crowd yell "Stop" I look up to see Cato pushing through the crowd.

When a peacekeeper stops him he immediately shouts "I volunteer as tribute!" I can feel my heart slow down as I am starting to feel confident again. Once Cato is on the stage we shake hands and are escorted to a room to say fair well to our family. I sit on a small couch in the corner of the room waiting for my mother, once she is here tears don't stop coming from her eyes. I say my fair well and then a peacekeeper takes her out.

* * *

I'm not sure where I'm headed with the story so please leave suggestions.

* * *

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the original story line it belongs to Susanne Collins!


	4. Chapter 4

We are escorted to the train where we get our pictures taken for a good half hour before we are aloud in, Caty shows Cato and I to our rooms, they are small and only have a single bed and a tiny washroom attached but it's fine because tomorrow we will be in the capital that means we will get an actual room.

About an hour later I get hungry so I decide to go to the train buffet and get a meal. I finish plating my food so I go look for a booth to sit in it's not hard to find a seat because the place is empty so I take a seat next to a window and look at the what seems like an endless field of flowers as we go by after dinner I go to bed.

I wake up and realize we are in the capital so I put on my reaping cloths from yesterday and go out into the lobby of the train, there waits Caty and Cato so I wait with them until the doors open.

Caty then leads us into an elevator which has 13 floors 1-12 for each districts floor and 1 floor with a pool and tennis court. Caty presses floor 2 which takes us to our our floor

She gives us a tour of our floor then shows us our room then lets us know we can go explore around but not to split up, not to go further then 10 blocks away and be back around 6:00 for dinner.

Instead of exploring Cato and I decide to go sit in the lobby of the building and pretend to "argue" then when tributes from other districts enter stop talking and give them a death stare which is fun especially when they run into the elevator trying to avoid us because we are "Careers" that will kill everyone in there path which is true but the games haven't started yet so I don't know why everyone is so afraid. We have stared down every district except for district 12 because they haven't arrived yet.

Then I remember the girl tribute from district 12 volunteered for her sister which is odd because no matter how much you love your siblings especially in the outline districts nobody wants to volunteer in fact she is the first volunteer from district 12 ever. Then I hear the door open and sure enough there is the tributes from district 12 I stare them down as they walk past the girl glances back at us and doesn't look phased by us at all which ticks me off how is she not afraid of us we are careers that's when I look at the clock it's 5:30 so decide to head back to our floor.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying the story please leave a review and suggestion below

* * *

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the original story line it belongs to Susanne Collins.


	5. Chapter 5

I go in and lay down on the beautiful sattin bed in my room for a few minutes before getting up and changing for dinner I walk over to the wardrobe, inside there is a beautiful selection of clothing I pick out a royal blue crop top with black leggings and black flats.

I enter the dining room where Cato, Caty, Enobaria and Brutus (our mentors) are sitting around the table, I see one empty chair next to Cato so I go and sit down. Enobaria and Brutus introduce them selfs and try to start small talk which doesn't last long, so we sit the rest of the meal in dinner we are told that tomorrow we meet our stylist, so I decide to get some rest.

The next morning I am woken up by three people, all they say is that they are my prep team before they escort me to the door of train, we're here already I think to my self.

I'm taking into some room where my stylists cut my hair,do my nails and wax my entire body. I am given a bathrobe to put on so I don't feel so exposed then taken into another room that is much smaller and there is nothing except a bed for me to sit on.

I sit in anticipation to meet my stylist, minutes feel like hours when finally the door opens and in comes my stylist.

* * *

This chapter is short im sorry but I really wanted to get another chapter out please leave comments and reviews

* * *

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the original story line it belongs to Susanne Collins.


End file.
